So Alike Yet So Different
by eilster
Summary: Will and his sister Ellie are starting at Rudge Park Comprehensive. Will and Ellie are very different characters and Ellie makes some bad choices  in Will's eyes .
1. Introduction

The light knocking on my door would never have woken me up. Fortunately, for whoever was knocking at my bedroom door, I was already awake. To my surprise the make-up that I had pointlessly collected over the past few years would now get put to good use. My brother, Will, and I were starting at a local comprehensive after our dad left our mother for the work-experience girl. Will was going into lower sixth (Year 12) and I was starting year 11. Will and I had both previously attended single sex schools, so this was a huge change for us both.

I was excited at the prospect of meeting new people, boys in particular. It was Will that I was worried about. I wasn't sure whether he could talk to boys never mind girls. We were going to find out.

I hopped to the bottom of the staircase merrily and was greeted by my mother at the bottom. My mother was beautiful. Her long dark hair flowed down her back and her body was still great for age. If I wanted anything in life it was to look as good as my mother at her age. In the kitchen my beautiful images of my mother were soon distorted by the image of Will ironing his shirt in a pair of Y-fronts and a vest. He was oblivious as to how ridiculous he looked – as usual. "Are you honestly going to school like that?" Will finally piped up. I scowled and strolled over to a full length mirror that had yet to be put in its place from the move. The image staring back at me was something I was proud of. Never in a million years did I think I was drop dead gorgeous but I didn't think I was below average either. My hair was in a messy pony (Will didn't get that this was the 'in' thing so he could have been referring to this), my make-up was simple but effective and I knew there was no chance he had even noticed I was even wearing any. The white blouse I was wearing was clean and modest I wasn't revealing anything that suggested I need to be degraded. My bodycon skirt was mid-thigh (an acceptable length that had been reiterated in the prospectus for Ridge Park) and I was wearing tights. I turned, Will's eyes still examining me closely, I smiled at him "Yes I am going to wear this, it looks fine." Before leaving him to feel guilty over the self-consciousness he had caused me.

At the front door I slipped into a pair of brown brogues and my black cardigan. With it being August I didn't feel the need for a jacket but instead threw a hoody into my large brown satchel. "William, could you hurry up please?" My mother's voice rang in my ear as she unlocked the door. It was at least another five minutes before Will arrived at the car. He was carrying a briefcase, which might have been acceptable at his geeky, all-boys, private school but not where we were going. The drive to the school was quick – thank goodness – I couldn't take much more of Will's hypothetical thinking. It was embarrassing being in sixth form and getting dropped off by your mum at the school gates but Will made it worse, what with his blazer and briefcase. We walked towards a building that housed the name of the school above the entrance. I walked beside Will, reluctantly. Our stroll seemed too slow motion for my liking and was thankful when we entered the modern building that was home to a bunch of fuchsia coloured seats. We took seats beside each other and a group of others who were presumably new. They were more Will's 'type' however.

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge man with a fierce expression and an even harsher voice. "Newbie's, follow me." Sheepishly we followed the giant down the corridor to a conference room where we were introduced to the head. As always, we were given the usual roll-call you were given at any new school. Will and the fierce man, Mr Gilbert, who introduced himself as head of sixth had already started their relationship that I could tell wasn't going to be one either of them would enjoy. Will was questioning Gilbert's intelligence and we'd only been here 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 1

Not bothering introducing myself to the other 'newbie's' I slipped out of the room and headed off in search of my registration class. The corridors were empty due to the bell that had previously rang to signify the start of school. "11C" I mumbled under my breath as I looked at the tags on the door and simultaneously at the bundle of paper I carried in my hands. In my attempt to find the registration class I hadn't been watching where I was going. This, unsurprisingly, had caused me to collide with someone or something, I wasn't quite sure it was so solid.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I tried to salvage the situation. I looked up at the lanky boy who stood before me. The white collar of his shirt that was under his royal blue sweatshirt was up in the 'chavvy' manor that seemed to be an occurring pattern in the school so far. Behind him I could hear some sort of commotion. Curiosity getting the better of me I cranked my neck around the tall boy's arm. There I could see a dark haired boy pinning, what looked like, a year 9 up against the locker. Quickly, I took the papers from the lanky boys hand and hurried past them, not wanting to get involved.

After a few twists and turns I eventually found '11C' and stumbled inside probably looking a bit flustered. "Oh hello dear!" whined a Scottish woman's voice from a desk in front of around twenty students who all stared as I entered the room. She embraced me in a hug, embarrassing me further. How this was allowed I wasn't too sure. She must have sensed my awkwardness and quickly released me from her grasp. Her gaze quickly travelled to the huge badge that was attached to my shirt. "Ellie" she whispered and turned towards the class. "Fern, would you please show Ellie around?" She questioned. She didn't seem too happy at this prospect.

I shuffled over to her and the other boy and girl she was sitting with. "Hi!" I pronounced. "Hey, take a seat!" The scrawny boy she sat with pulled out the chair that was empty beside him and I plonked myself down. He had a fresh face, almost baby like. "Hi I'm Andrew..." Before I could get a word in he was speaking again "…and this is Fern and Lou…" time for me to introduce myself "… and you're Ellie!" I smiled and went along with it. I looked at the two girls who sat in front of me. Fern my 'guide' seemed the perfect little 'Barbie'. Her waist looked tiny, she had luscious long legs, long blonde hair and her assets weren't lacking either. I could tell just by looking at her that she would be confident too. The girl to her left was the exact opposite. She was small and seemed timid. She wore bright red lipstick that contrasted hugely with her pale white skin. They both dressed completely different too. Fern was revealing, leaving nothing to the imagination and Lou wore layers – even in summer – and jeans opposed to the tiny skirt that fern wore.

The bell to signify the start of classes rang and launched hundreds of adolescents into the corridors in search of an education. Firstly I had to tackle English. It ran smoothly which was great and then began hell… A-level sociology. It didn't help having a sociology teacher for a father that was for sure. "Do you know where I have to go?" I asked as a general question to my three new 'friends'. "Sure." Andrew pointed me in the direction. Little did I know that it was the wrong direction. After wandering aimlessly around the school for around 15 minutes I eventually found the classroom. I knocked on the door that was energetically swung open by a small ginger haired man with a matching beard. The first face I happened to see was the 'bully' from this morning and avoided any eye-contact with him. "Aaah, yes. You must be Ellie the fast track student." There were a few sniggers from behind. "Hold up Simon! She's the same age as your brother." A cockney accent from the back of the class caused me to look up. I could see a scrawny looking boy with blonde shaggy hair and another beside him with his hair gelled up. "Well if you'd like to just take a seat." Will was sitting in the front row – alone. I took a seat beside him, smiling as I did so. "Too bad, Si. She likes them geeky!" the cockney lad again. "Who's that pretentious twat?" I whispered to Will who automatically turned round. "Well the one making rude, inappropriate gestures is Jay and the other is Simon." I looked towards Simon and smiled.

'Saved by the bell' was an appropriate phrase. There is only so much of Will's conversation I could take… well that anyone can take actually. As I left the classroom I could hear Jay's whiney voice from behind, "She's your sister?" in the canteen I could see Lou, Fern and Andrew all conversing around a window. I sauntered over to them and was greeted by smiles and 'hello's'. Already, I was beginning to feel more welcome and like I was going to make new friends. "So, what's it like being with all the sixth formers?" Fern asked as she motioned her eyebrows up and down. "Nothing impressive yet." I giggled. "So not into the statue of liberty then?" Andrew quizzed, Louise and Fern laughed. "Huh?" I sounded confused. "Didn't meet Simon? His hair's ridiculous!" he stated. "Oh yeah. I didn't strictly meet him but he does use a bit too much gel." They all laughed. "You should see how long it takes him in the morning!" they all giggle again. "How would you know? Got a little guy crush? Stalking him?" He looked at me blankly. "He's my brother." I couldn't reply. Instead I bowed my head in shame.

More embarrassment after school; mum picked us up from the school gate. She had the roof down and was waiting with a huge smile. I said goodbye to the others and told them I would probably see them later in the night for the school tradition. Will hadn't arrived which meant back seat for me. I could see him approaching the car with Simon, Jay and a tall lanky boy. This school didn't have a problem finding one of those, did they? They stood on the kerb conversing for what seemed like forever. "Would you hurry up?" I called to him across the road and stirred up an 'OOOOH, that's you told, briefcase.' From Jay, a cutesy smile from Simon and a wink from the tall lanky boy who informed Will to bring mum and I along tonight. Whatever that meant.

Our mother's rational for picking us up was to hear about her first day but for her to, in fact, hear that Will was going to the pub (and me too, though I didn't mention that). When we arrived to our new-ish home I jumped out of the car without using the door causing my mother to moan "Oh Ellie, please act the 15 year old girl that you are." I laughed and burst through the front door, kicked off my shoes at the bottom of the stairs and then proceeded to crawl up them. I threw my bag on my bed before jumping into the shower. My body soaked up the water as I began to lather it up. I quickly rinsed the soapy liquid from my body and dried myself with the towel that had been warming on the radiator. The contrast from the bathroom and my freezing bedroom was not something to be admired. I pulled the iPhone – which my father had bought me as a consolation gift – from my bag and proceeded to make plans. Already there were two texts from Fern and Andrew. I opened Andrew's first 'Your brother is coming to mine to meet Simon then they're meeting Jay and Neil…' Neil must have been the lanky bloke. '... So just come with them and we'll meet Fern and Lou.' This seemed reasonable. Fern's text was next on the agenda. 'Andrew said something about you going to his so, we'll meet you at the black horse. XXX'

After allowing my skin to dry off I slipped into some fresh underwear and opened my wardrobe looking for something acceptable to wear. What would be suitable? I didn't know. We were only going to a pub so nothing to fancy but nothing too casual. I opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, a red sleeveless blouse, a grey cardigan and a pair of white converse. Acceptable I hoped.

The conversation coming from the kitchen was hushed but as soon as I entered it stopped completely. No guesses as to who they were talking about. Mum had plated up three bowls of pasta. "Will I'm coming with you to Simon's" I stated as we began scoffing down our pasta. The look on Will's face was something for the scrapbook. "Oh no, you're not!" he protested. Mum butted in. "She only want to walk to Simon's with you Will." Sympathetic and reasonable. Will knew there was no point in fighting it.

After Will had been forced to wash the dishes we made our way round to Simon and Andrew's. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" I quizzed from behind. "Yes, Ellie. I know where he lives." Aggravation filled his voice. They didn't live too far which I was grateful for – again there is only so much of Will I can take. Will chapped on the door which was then answered by Simon who was already on his way out. "Alright?" Why do people use this phrase I will never know? I never know how to respond so instead I gave a quick smile and walked inside. Mrs Cooper stood in the hallway. "You must be Ellie? Lovely to meet you." I smiled, feeling my cheeks blush. "Lovely to meet you too Mrs Cooper." She smiled, "please, call me pam." The noise had attracted the attention of Mr Cooper who was next to strike up a conversation. "Ah, Ellie. We wondered when we'd be meeting you." He embraced me in a hug, kissing both my cheeks. Now my cheeks would be crimson red for sure. "Oh Alan, can't you see you're embarrassing her." Pam gave Mr Cooper a nudge. "Andrew's upstairs."

Andrew's bedroom door was open when I reached the top landing and I could see him lying in his bed with an Xbox controller in his hand. Cautiously, I knocked on the door which immediately caused him to throw the controller down and stand up from his bed. "Ellie. Hi." He was a little flustered. "Hi," I giggled. "Let's go. We're meeting Fern and Lou on the corner near the Black Horse." I giggled taking only the innuendo from this. Andrew began laughing when he caught on. "Let's be serious now, and go." With that we left, not bothering to tell our parents we were going to a pub at fifteen years old.

Fern and Lou were waiting as expected on the corner near the Black Horse. When we went inside the Black Horse the first faces I recognised were the tall lanky boy and the bully from this morning. They were playing pool with some other rough looking guys. "I'll get the drinks in. What you having?" Fern interrupted my daydream. "Mmm," I pondered, "Vodka and orange." I smiled after this knowing she'd have no trouble getting it. Andrew, Lou and I proceeded to find somewhere to sit. Right next to the pool table was the best we could do. Fern arrived with the drinks when Will, Simon, Neil and Jay walked through the door. Will proceeded to the bar apparently not getting very far with the bar man. His voice rose all of a sudden "look! Just look around you, everyone in this bloody pub is underage." The whole pub fell silent while Will went on a rampage identifying that everyone was underage. "People cannot know we are related." I whispered to the others. After identifying that the bully from this morning was called Mark Donovan, Mr. Gilbert walked in. "Shit!" Andrew mumbled under his breath. The barman rallied everyone out of the pub. Andrew and I met with Simon and Will though standing a few feet away – still not wanting to show we were related. "Ellie? What the hell are you doing here?" Will's annoying voice sounded from a few feet away but before I could give an answer Mark began talking to Will and Simon just as mum pulled up. Seemed that Mark was another one for mum's fan club.


End file.
